puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lune
Lune Is. Was. And always will Be. Such is the Law of Lune. Medals of anti-achievement From most recent to oldest: * Meridian's traveling tradesman and philosopher, who called out all iniquities which manifested before him, fought the established order, took it upon himself to teach all to keep a strong chin and open mind. He was crucified and shamed by the very people he sought for so long to help. * Captain of The August Charade * Former director of Human Resources of Lune's Fan Club- i.e Legacy * Former captain of Pilgrims of Avalon / Vestige * Former captain of The Looney Bin * Former prince and king of Epilogue * Former lord of Sea Change * Former captain of The August Charade * Former officer of Happily Deranged * Former officer of Heroes ---- * Former lord of Dreaded Dream Makers * Former prince and lord of several smaller flags whose names have since been forgotten, but a couple of whose monarchs have been remembered, such as Hutchie and Wingnuts. * Former captain of * Former officer and senior officer of Dreaded Jolly Rogers Biography Lune washed up on in the Viridian Ocean in February 2005 as a very green greenie. He went through a number of different crews in the early months, first as a pirate (this was when the rank of pirate actually meant something) in the defunct crew New World Order under Antix. Following his dismissal from the crew by Antix, he joined Viridian Navy, under Finethenjerk. After a dormancy of 2 weeks, he returned to find Viridian Navy on the decline with several inactive senior officers and a dormant captain. He subsequently left the crew to join his friend Brock in the crew Anxiety. He left Anxiety in late April 2005 to join the crew Dreaded Jolly Rogers which was led by Feung and Jillyanne. In the 40 pirate strong DJR, he eventually attained the rank of officer with his friend Juice thus becoming one of the 5 leaders of the crew (this was before fleet officers). Juice soon was expelled from the crew for thievery. Lune took a short break from the game while in DJR, and returned to find his crew in shambles, nearly dead, with all Os/SOs and the captain dormant. Lune tried to keep the crew going by pillaging often, but the crew continued to decline. Finally, in May 2005, Lune created his own crew, with the help of his friends Bladerking, Jewles, and Sinnick from Dreaded Jolly Rogers. The remaining active mates of DJR soon followed to the new crew, Solitude (not to be confused with the crew formed in 2008, of which there is no correlation). Solitude went through several smaller flags before settling in Mommahawk's flag, Dreaded Dream Makers. Lune captained Solitude until August 11th 2005, whereupon real life took its hold on him, and he was forced to drop much of his activity, only returning for special events. ---- In March of 2009, Lune returned to Viridian for good, determined to make up for lost time. Together with his former senior officers, Bladerking and Malley, he planned to have his name written, once and for all, in the history books of Viridian. He went through several crews, Pouncing Piranhas, Die by the Sword, Heroes, before settling into Happily Deranged. He was expelled from Happily Deranged on May 23rd, 2009 when his captain accused him of attempting to tear the crew apart when he asked permission to have a fellow officer join him when he made his own crew. The same night, he founded The August Charade, with his old friend Malley by his side. From early summer 2009 until January 24th of 2010, Lune and his crew served in the flag Sea Change. Lune eventually became Lord of SC during his stay there. Although he and his crew loved Sea Change, Lune decided that for his birthday he would spend a year out in the world on his own. And so he created the flag Epilogue. On March 1st 2010, Lune handed off the captaincy of The August Charade to Jackeroe, and the monarchy of Epilogue to Interguy. He remained in the flag/crew as a senior officer and royal. On April 8th 2010, Lune began an experimental crew, The Looney Bin. He returned to Epilogue that same month, and served as prince. The Looney Bin was merged into The August Charade a month later. Due to some real life issues, Lune had to take a short hiatus from the game, but returned mid July, 2010. At the start of August, he created a new crew, Pilgrims of Avalon. However, due to his former flag Epilogue going on political hibernation, Lune joined their close allies, Imperial Coalition. Pilgrims of Avalon was renamed to Vestige in September 2010 and shortly afterward, Callyn stages a successful mutiny to return control of the flag Epilogue to Lune. In midwinter 2010/2011 Lune decided to drop all of Epilogues alliances and start from scratch. He then began engaging in crucial top secret activities. Summer 2011 saw Lune and Callyn move tAC out of Epilogue and into Legacy. This move came as the ocean first began to seriously raise an anti-Legacy policy. Callyn soon fell sick to dormancy, and left Lune to his own devices. Lune remained in Legacy for quite some time as their valiant crusader and forum guard-dog; defending them against all manner of evil, primarily accusations of corruption and hypocrisy. Ironically, Lune's last days in Legacy were marred by internal scandal: the Legacians, upon discovery that he personally was against homosexuality, marked him as 'intolerant' (despite his knowingly having a plethora of homosexual pirates as hearties). C'est la vivre. Unfortunately because of the issues this caused, together with Lune's inherent wander lust, the decision was made for Lune to leave Legacy. The whipping-boy of Legacy's Eternal Emperor Qvintus, Nag, assumed the role of Legacy's new hater-slayer. By summer of 2013, shortly after leaving Legacy, disaster struck our hero yet again. The estimated 1500 doubloons Lune had purchased from the Oceanic Gods had held the wrath of said deities off for several years, but finally his time spent was larger than the tribute payed. The Ban-Hammer struck on the forums and Lune was silenced. After a couple of months of battle, the portal (computer) Lune used to travel between the world of Real and the Oceans Blue collapsed, leaving Lune stranded in Real. *note: it has been rumored by some that Lune's absence is merely a ploy, designed to allow for the further decadence and slow agonizing death of Meridian. Whether this be the case or not, it does hold true that the dozens of public and secret supporters of Lune eagerly await the return of this crucified oceanic Messiah. #followthelune Blockade history Held staff positions in the following blockades before losing count: |valign=top style=" width:25%;"| * * * * * * * * | |}